


Phone sex

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://theimpressionis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://theimpressionis.livejournal.com/"><strong>theimpressionis</strong></a> suggested I write what happened between Jason and Aaron while Aaron was "using the phone" (is that what they call it now?) in Jason's office during her fic "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bau_fic/17905.html">Relaxation Techniques"</a>. This is sort of a companion piece. Here it is. Oh, yeah. This is pure smut. PWP all the way. Probably on it's way to being crack!fic as well. Heh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://theimpressionis.livejournal.com/profile)[**theimpressionis**](http://theimpressionis.livejournal.com/) suggested I write what happened between Jason and Aaron while Aaron was "using the phone" (is that what they call it now?) in Jason's office during her fic "[Relaxation Techniques"](http://community.livejournal.com/bau_fic/17905.html). This is sort of a companion piece. Here it is. Oh, yeah. This is pure smut. PWP all the way. Probably on it's way to being crack!fic as well. Heh.

Aaron Hotchner stands outside Jason Gideon's office, watching as the rest of their BAU team celebrated with a party. He quickly picked out Spencer Reid, smiling at the tight black t-shirt and black jeans the younger man was wearing. Briefly, Hotch wondered if maybe Morgan had helped Reid pick out his clothes…but really he didn't care. The colour and fit suited Spencer, highlighting his leanness and height. And the jeans really did wonderful things for his ass.

Hotch hears the door open behind him but doesn't turn around.

"Aaron, I need you to take call in my office," Gideon says.

Hotch looks at him and nods, walking into Gideon's office. As soon as he's inside, Gideon closes the door and Hotch hears the snick of the lock being turned. He can't help but smile. Going over to Gideon's desk Hotch leans across it to pick up the phone but he freezes mid movement when he feels Jason's body pressing up against his own. "Jason," he whispers, pushing his ass back against the erection pressed against it.

Jason doesn't speak, just presses kisses against the back and sides of Hotch's neck. He slides one hand under the navy t-shirt Hotch was wearing while the other cups Hotch's quickly hardening cock through his jeans. He leans back against Jason for a few moments, enjoying the heat of the older man's hands on his body.

Squirming around so that he's facing Jason, Hotch reaches a hand up to cup his face. "What brought this on?"

Jason smirks. "I like seeing you in casual clothes. You really need to wear jeans more often." He pushes them back so Hotch's ass is against the edge of the desk.

Before he can think to reply, Jason is on his knees in front of Hotch, unzipping his jeans. Jason shakes his head. "Going commando?"

Hotch shrugs, staring at him. "Thought I might get lucky tonight. Looks like I was right—" his voice raises on the last word when Jason licks along the length of his cock.

His head tilts back, eyes closed, mouth open even as Hotch grips the desk with his hands. Jason sucks on Hotch's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as he can. He grasps the base of Hotch's dick, twisting his hand around it firmly; it doesn't take long and Aaron is coming. Jason knows how to get him off and quickly.

Gideon stands up and Hotch pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues slide together and he can taste himself in Jason's mouth and it makes him moan. Hotch turns them so that Jason is now leaning against the desk. He pulls back and grins. He undoes Jason's pants, reaching a hand inside his underwear to stroke his cock. Hotch knows Jason as well as the other man knows him. He sucks and nips at Jason's neck, finding the tender spots that make the older man moan. Jason is so very close to the edge that it takes only a few strokes and he's coming, his seed spilling over Aaron's hand. Hotch stares at Jason, brown eyes meeting brown and brings his hand up, licking Jason's come off of it. He leans in and they kiss again.

Hotch grabs some tissues off the box on Jason's desk and gently cleans his now soft cock before helping him back into his pants. Jason pulls him close and they don't kiss but just hold one another for a few minutes, letting their bodies, their breathing and pulse get back to normal.

"We should go out and socialise," Hotch finally says, not sounding too happy about it.

"Yes, we should."

Aaron leaves first and when he walks out, he looks down the hallway and sees Spencer standing like as statue outside his door. He walks over to him and says, "Dr. Reid?" Spencer doesn't seem to hear him. "Reid?" Spencer blinks a few times but doesn't react. "Spencer?" he asks, frowning and starting to get concerned. Hotch automatically looks up and down Spencer's body wondering if he's hurt or—oh. Hotch bites his lip to keep from smiling. He does wonder, though, why Spencer is staring at his office door and sporting an erection.

He sees Spencer look over his shoulder and realises that Jason has just walked up behind him. Probably wondering what is going on. Spencer seems to become aware. He clears his throat, "Um….They're waiting for you guys. I just came to make sure you weren't actually trying to work."

Hotch lets himself grin now. "No, I just had to take a call in Jason's office," he says. Spencer nods eagerly and Hotch wonders if he realises just how easy it is to read his emotions sometimes. There's a slightly panicked look in Spencer's eyes and the younger man is looking at everything except the floor. And he can't quite make direct eye contact with Hotch or Gideon. He decides to let Spencer off the hook, "I guess we should go mingle," Hotch says, unenthusiastically.

"Right. I'm just going to visit the bathroom and I'll join you" Spencer says, his smile looking a little forced.

"What's up with him?" Jason asks once Spencer is well out of ear shot, looking puzzled when Hotch actually barks a laugh.

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"His pants?"

Gideon looks totally confused. "No. I didn't notice his pants. He's wearing jeans, isn't he?"

"Oh, Jason. What am I going to do with you?" Hotch says, shaking his head and he laughs. "Let's put it this way: I think the next time? We really have to have a conference call."


End file.
